


Day Seven

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kaede's passing and characters dealing with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Seven Prompt: Miko.
Series: Inuvember 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 3





	Day Seven

Kagome wondered if she could call herself a miko. If she was truly skilled enough to really be what people needed her to be.

Inuyasha constantly reassured her that those thoughts were just grief talking. That she was incredibly talented, and kind, and exactly what the world needed in a miko. That Kaede would be so proud of her, just as she always had been. But Kagome still wondered if she really lived up to the expectations people would have on her. The village hadn't said anything that hinted at a compliant, but she always had Kaede to pick up her slack back then. What would happen now, where if she messed up, there would be no one coming to fix it?

And really, who could replace Kaede? She was mature and understanding. She could fearlessly demand a daiyoukai to let a little girl stay with her, and not even flinch under his glare. She always knew what to do, and what could make someone feel better after a rough day. More than that, Kaede was incredibly kind, always willing to give to those in need, no matter how bizarre or strange another person was.

The entire village seemed different now. Everyone had felt the loss of Kaede. She had touched so many lives, that it would be foolish to think otherwise. There was a lot of grieving. Everyone seemed to be doing it in different ways. Inuyasha wanted to fight something, but he also held her so close — as if he was afraid she might disappear. Sango and Shippou both seemed to be clinging to their family, the loss of another member probably bringing up really bad memories they couldn't deal with. Miroku had the same approach as Kagome — throwing themselves into what used to be Kaede's job.

Whether Kagome liked it or not, she was the only miko of the village.

And she just wished she knew what to do.


End file.
